But I'm Glad I Did It Anyways
by i like being a nerd
Summary: eh, oneshot. i don't own naruto. can be any pairing in any animemanga. originally sasusaku. major fluff and mature content. lets just say the two characters r making out, and it's in the girl's pov. so...enjoy!


I felt my back hit the wall, and my eyes widened in fear at the realization. I was trapped. He had me now, and boy was I in for it. I had no idea what I was in for though. I thought he would be pissed, complete with raging anger and blazing eyes. But, his reaction to my little stunt was something else alright. He did something I never thought my best guy friend would do. He kissed me.

The first pang of fear appeared when he locked my wrists in his hands, pinning them to the wall above my head. The second happened when he slammed me into the wall, pinning me fully against the wall, trapping me in-between his rock hard body and the wall. Then his lips crashed onto mine.

I was startled, to say the least. But what definitely shocked me the most, was the jolt of electricity that ran through my body when our lips touched and our skin brushed against each other. I was completely surprised. Then my mind became a hazy fog, and I didn't know what happened next before his tongue was in my mouth. Then I realized what I was doing, I was kissing him back.

Yes, his tongue was in _my_ mouth, but it was _my_ tongue that was battling his for dominance. He won of course. But the battle of seeing-who-can-arouse-the-other-first was one that _I_ was sure to win. I shoved my tongue back in his mouth and made circular motions with it, rubbing it against his own appendage. I thrust my hips into his pelvis, drawing myself closer to him, and I felt him harden. I couldn't believe what I was doing. This was _my best guy friend_. I shouldn't be doing this with him, but at the moment…I didn't care the least bit.

As soon as I felt my wrists freed, I wrapped them around his neck in a tantalizingly slow movement. I started by laying them on his chest and moving them ever so slowly up his rock hard chest and then pausing at his shoulders, massaging them a little, and then linking my arms together around his neck. His arms found their way around my curvy waist, slowly dropping inch by inch, minute by minute.

We parted for a mere second or two before our mouths were connected once more. He took control this time, moving his tongue in a way that sent shivers up and down my back. I felt his hands grope my rear, and I jumped about two feet in the air in surprise. His lips left mine, and moved down to my neck, sucking on the tender skin there. I gasped as he bit the place on my neck where my pulse was. My left hand moved up to his head, tangling in his hair while the other stayed on his back.

His hands never left my rear, and his tongue never stopped swirling around on my neck. I was having trouble breathing now, and I still couldn't think straight. This was just too much.

Seemingly reading my mind, he suddenly backed away while removing his hands and lips from my body. He stared at me, my eyes hazy and unfocused, and my body swaying dangerously. His own enchanting eyes were wide with realization at what he had just done to me.

My mind began to clear up a bit, and it finally registered what events had just occurred. My eyes snapped wide open, and my jaw fell open. "Wh…what? What just happened?" I asked him, completely befuddled on what to do. He shook his head in an I-can't-believe-I-just-kissed-my-best-girl-friend motion, his hand gripping his head.

"I can't believe I did that. I am so sorry. I…I…" he stuttered, not knowing what to say. I couldn't really say anything either, my reaction being similar. I blushed brightly, and sheepishly grinned at him.

"Uh…that…that never happened, ok?" I said. With that, I walked out from the dark alley, and made my way home. If I had stayed behind a little longer, I would have heard him whisper "_But I'm glad it did. Thank you, I didn't want my first kiss to be with anyone else."

* * *

_

this can be for any pairing under any anime/manga, but i am putting it under naruto, cuz it was originally sasusaku. so yeah, enjoy. i got bored and this is the result...i no. i'm uber wierd.


End file.
